Friday the 13th:Obsessions
by White Raven of Death
Summary: A screenplay for a enw Friday the 13th film.I had tons of help from a good friend of mine,Muchos Kudos to him


FADE IN:  
  
EXT. WOODS - NIGHT  
  
SEAN makes his way through the woods. He hears voices and  
goes to investigate. Soon he comes to a small clearing.  
He sees two people sitting in front of s camp fire. There  
is a small tent behind them. Sean stays back so they  
don't see him. He gets a better look at them and sees  
that it is his ex-girlfriend MICHELLE and his best friend  
TODD.  
  
MICHELLE  
I told you we should have done this  
sooner.  
  
TODD  
I know, but I was a little worried  
Sean would find out about us.  
  
SEAN  
(to himself)  
Michelle and Todd? It couldn't be.  
Todd would never...  
  
MICHELLE  
You have got to stop worrying about  
him.  
  
TODD  
Well, he is my best friend.  
  
MICHELLE  
Friends share, don't they?  
  
TODD  
Good point.  
  
They begin to kiss as Sean continues to look on, just  
then a large man wearing a hockey mask appears on the  
other side of the clearing, but the couple is unaware of  
his presence. Sean watches the man, and the man watches  
the couple. Sean doesn't say a word, he just looks on  
quietly. Then the man in the mask spots Sean. The man  
then raises his finger to his mask as if to signal Sean  
to keep quiet. The man then lunges forward attacking Todd  
as Michelle screams and runs off.  
  
The man effortlessly holds Todd in his grasp, looks at  
Sean, and points towards where Michelle ran off. Sean  
then realizes the man wants him to catch Michelle. The  
man points again and Sean runs after her. The man snaps  
Todd's neck, and tosses his body on top of the tent. He  
looks at his handiwork for a moment then joins in on the  
chase. Sean catches up to Michelle and grabs her. She  
tries to escape but can't. Then Sean suddenly realizes  
what he is doing, and lets her go. As she runs away she  
runs into the man. He punches her right in the face, and  
her unconscious body falls to the ground. The man pulls  
out a knife, hands it to Sean, and points at Michelle.  
Sean kneels down in front of Michelle and begins to stab  
her. The man looks on as Sean cuts into her flesh.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SEAN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Sean wakes up in his own room, the grizzly murders were  
just a dream. He looks around the room. There are  
numerous pictures of the man from his dream. On posters  
for the Friday the 13th films. There was no doubt in  
Sean's mind that the man was Jason Voorhees and for the  
first time in his whole life, Sean was really scared.  
  
FADE TO WHITE:  
  
ROLL OPENING CREDITS OVER WHITE.  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
EXT. SEAN'S HOUSE - DAY  
  
Todd approaches the house and knocks on the door. After a  
few moments Sean opens the door.  
  
TODD  
It's about time, what the hell were  
you doing, jerkin' off?  
  
SEAN  
No, I was humpin' your mom. She just  
ran out the back door to avoid any  
unnecessary embarrassment.  
  
TODD  
Well, come on we're late already and  
we have inventory to do today.  
  
SEAN  
I'm ready when you are.  
  
INT. LASER'S EDGE - DAY  
  
Sean and Todd are working behind the counter.  
  
SEAN  
You would not believe the fucked up  
dream I had last night.  
  
TODD  
Well, unless it involved Bea Arhur and  
a bucket of whipped cream, I got you  
beat.  
  
SEAN  
No, it was really weird. It was about  
Michelle and you. You guys were  
fooling around, and Jason wanted me to  
help him kill you both.  
  
TODD  
Really, how interesting.  
(pauses)  
Y'know, I think I figured out this  
fascination you have with Jason.  
  
SEAN  
Oh, you have?  
  
TODD  
Yeah, you see, Jason always killing  
people that are having sex, right?  
Well, I think you get off on that  
because of your deep sexual  
frustrations.  
  
SEAN  
Is that it? So who made you the  
psychologist?  
  
TODD  
Well, I dated a psych major for two  
semesters, and after putting up with  
her shit, I think I deserve an  
honorary degree.  
(pauses)  
So, any new movies in this week?  
  
SEAN  
On the front wall like usual.  
  
TODD  
What, are you guys starting the  
Antonio Bandaras fan club, or what?  
  
SEAN  
What the hell are you talking about?  
  
TODD  
He is in just about every movie on  
this wall.  
  
SEAN  
What can I say, the man gets around.  
  
TODD  
Ah, the lovely educational films. Todd  
holds up an adult film.  
  
TODD  
(continuing)  
Let's see what we have here. Temple of  
Poon, Bobby Sox, Chasey Loves Rocco,  
Cum Clean, Ass Worshipping Rim  
Robbers, Jenna Loves Rocco. Wait a  
minute, I thought Chasey Loves Rocco?  
  
SEAN  
I guess things didn't work out. Todd  
takes a movie off the wall.  
  
TODD  
Oh look, Navy Seals. Sean looks at  
him.  
  
TODD  
(continuing)  
So where is Michelle today anyway?  
  
SEAN  
Man, that girl has serious head  
problems.  
  
TODD  
Head problems, as in mental problems,  
or head problems as in giving-head  
problems?  
  
SEAN  
That's cute, I like that. No, you know  
what I mean. One minute she's all over  
me, the next she acts like she doesn't  
even know me. I don't need that kind  
of shit.  
  
TODD  
I told you that she would screw with  
your head, but you didn't want to  
listen to me.  
(pauses)  
Well, never fear, the love doctor is  
here. It just so happens that I know  
of some new, fresh boxx in town. And  
the best part is, they're sisters.  
  
SEAN  
I always say keep it in the family.  
You've got my full attention.  
  
TODD  
Well, one is 17, the other one is 21.  
The older one, Stephanie, just got out  
of a bad relationship, and is moving  
here to get away from parents and  
psycho ex-boyfriend. The younger one,  
Kerri, is here just to help her move.  
She has a boyfriend back home too, but  
things aren't that serious. So it  
looks like it's going to be a great  
summer.  
  
SEAN  
Psycho ex-boyfriend? What's up with  
that?  
  
TODD  
Word is he's a real prick. A serious  
drug dealer or something. Anyways, I'm  
sure you and Jason can take care of  
him. Because I have dibs on little  
Kerri.  
  
SEAN  
You've got to chill that pre- school  
fetish of yours.  
  
TODD  
Old enough to pee, old enough for me.  
And what are you talking about, MY pre-  
school fetish? Michelle is only 17.  
  
SEAN  
One mistake I will never repeat again.  
I promise you that. How did you find  
out about these girls anyway?  
  
TODD  
Amy told me, they're friends of hers  
from way back. She's supposed to be  
bringing them by the store today.  
  
EXT. LASER'S EDGE - PARKING LOT - LATER  
  
Kerri's car pulls into the lot rather fast. Amy, Kerri,  
and Stephanie get out.  
  
STEPHANIE  
What the hell are you doing Kerri, you  
know there is a such thing as a brake  
petal.  
  
KERRI  
Come on Steph, you're no fun. I know  
you're in no hurry to get home.  
  
STEPHANIE  
With the way you drive, we're not  
going to make it home.  
  
KERRI  
You're such a lightweight. You need to  
learn to live a little.  
  
STEPHANIE  
How can I learn to live if you're  
going to kill us.  
  
AMY  
Do you guys ever stop bitchin' at each  
other? Come on, let's go inside.  
  
STEPHANIE  
What are we doing here anyway?  
  
AMY  
I want to rent a movie.  
  
KERRI  
Yeah, sure.  
  
STEPHANIE  
What do you mean by that?  
  
KERRI  
Nothin'.  
  
Amy goes into the store, Stephanie and Kerri soon follow.  
  
INT. LASER'S EDGE - DAY  
  
Sean and Todd look over an invoice and drink beers when  
the girls enter.  
  
AMY  
Hey guys, anything good this week?  
  
TODD  
No, just the usual big dick studio  
propaganda. But Ass Blasters From  
Outer Space is coming in next week.  
  
AMY  
Great, I can hardly wait.  
(looks over at) Stephanie and  
Kerri)  
Oh, guys this is Kerri and Stephanie.  
  
TODD  
What's up, you girls new in town?  
  
KERRI  
New enough not to have heard what  
dangerous boys you two probably are.  
But hopefully someone will tell us  
soon, because I like dangerous boys.  
  
Kerri walks over to Todd.  
  
KERRI  
(continuing)  
Do you have an extra beer for me?  
  
TODD  
Are you old enough to drink little  
girl?  
  
KERRI  
I'm old enough to do alot of things.  
  
TODD  
I kind of got that feeling. But you're  
not old enough to do everything.  
  
KERRI  
Well, I won't tell if you don't.  
  
TODD  
My lips are sealed.  
  
KERRI  
Yeah, well mine aren't.  
  
Todd decides not to continue the conversation and looks  
over at Sean. Then Sean looks over at Stephanie.  
  
SEAN  
So, you're moving into our quiet  
little town.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Well I could use a little quiet about  
now.  
  
KERRI  
I would love to stay here and get  
wasted and watch movies, but we have  
to go home and get another load of  
Stephanie's belongings. Did you get a  
movie Amy?  
  
AMY  
Nothing catches my eye.  
  
TODD  
Hey, we're going to the beach  
tomorrow, you guys want to go?  
  
KERRI  
You bet.  
  
AMY  
Yeah, I'll give you guys a buzz  
tomorrow morning.  
  
Kerri, Amy, and Stephanie say their good-byes and leave.  
  
TODD  
So, what do you think of Stephanie,  
Sean?  
  
SEAN  
I'm trying not to.  
  
TODD  
Well, I'm ready to rock her little  
sister's world.  
  
SEAN  
I think you're the one who's going to  
get his world rocked.  
  
TODD  
One can dream.  
  
SEAN  
I'm telling you man, she's too young.  
She'll give nothing but headaches.  
  
TODD  
I'm not going to ask her out, I'm  
going to bang. 17 is a wonderful age,  
young enough to be fresh and  
unspoiled, old enough to be ready to  
try anything. Besides if there's grass  
in the field, I'm ready to play ball.  
  
SEAN  
Interesting theory.  
  
INT. KERRI'S CAR - DAY  
  
KERRI  
So what do you think of Sean?  
  
STEPHANIE  
I don't know, I just met him.  
  
KERRI  
So what I just met Todd yesterday, and  
I already know exactly what I'm going  
to do him tomorrow.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Maybe you can do things like that, but  
I can't.  
  
KERRI  
Sure you can. Men are so predictable,  
just give them a little of want and  
they'll follow you around like  
puppies.  
  
STEPHANIE  
One of these days it's going to  
backfire on you.  
  
AMY  
Something backfire on her, I doubt it.  
  
KERRI  
It doesn't work on all men, just most  
of them. And I can usually tell which  
ones.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Whatever you say - but I don't like it  
when you guys try to fix me up with  
guys.  
  
AMY  
Well I'm sorry, but when you pick them  
out yourself, you end up with guys  
like Kane.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Ok, I'll give you that, but Kane was  
really sweet, kind and understanding  
when we met.  
  
KERRI  
I'm sure Freddy Krueger is really  
sweet when you first meet him too.  
  
INT. KANE'S BILLIARD ROOM - DAY  
  
Kane and his friend, Victor play a game of pool.  
  
VICTOR  
So have you heard from Stephanie,  
Kane?  
  
KANE  
No, her apartment is empty, I can't  
seem to locate her little bitch of a  
sister either.  
  
VICTOR  
I can't believe she took off, you gave  
her everything.  
  
KANE  
Not everyone is suited for our way of  
life.  
  
VICTOR  
So you just going to let her go?  
  
KANE  
I'm not going to let her go, she's  
mine, and I'm going to get her back.  
  
VICTOR  
How, you don't even know where she  
went.  
  
KANE  
Don't worry about it. There are only  
so many places to go. Besides, I doubt  
she went somewhere where she doesn't  
know anyone. Maybe I can even squeeze  
it out of her parents. Someone,  
somewhere knows, and I'll find them.  
  
EXT. CITY STREET - NIGHT  
  
Sean and Todd walk down the street talking after shopping  
at several stores.  
  
TODD  
So, do you want to hit any other  
stores before we head back?  
  
SEAN  
No, I think I spent enough money that  
I don't have.  
  
TODD  
I hear that. So, what do you want to  
do tonight?  
  
SEAN  
Let's just stay in and watch some  
movies. I really don't feel like  
hitting the clubs tonight. Sean's ex-  
girlfriend Michelle walks up.  
  
MICHELLE  
Hey guys, what's up? Sean looks at her  
for a moment.  
  
TODD  
Hey Michelle, how are you doing?  
  
MICHELLE  
Pretty good.  
  
Todd looks over at Sean then back at Michelle.  
  
TODD  
Um, I'll - be over there - somewhere.  
  
Todd points over in a random direction, then walks away  
leaving Michelle and Sean alone together.  
  
SEAN  
So have you decided to start talking  
to me again.  
  
MICHELLE  
I never meant to shut you out, but  
you're just way too into me.  
  
SEAN  
What the hell does that mean, you  
don't want to see me because I care  
about you. Because I want to be with  
you?  
  
MICHELLE  
I don't know what you want from me.  
  
SEAN  
How about some consistency? Sometimes  
you act like I'm the most important  
thing in your life, other times you  
barely acknowledge I'm in the room. If  
you don't want to be with me anymore,  
that's fine. But it's either one way  
or the other, you can't have both.  
  
MICHELLE  
So that's it, you don't want anything  
to do with me anymore?  
  
SEAN  
No Michelle, I want you in my life.  
And if you just want to be friends  
that's fine. But we have to act like  
friends. I can't be your part-time  
boyfriend anymore.  
  
MICHELLE  
Now I don't even know what you're  
talking about.  
  
SEAN  
What I'm talking about is your little  
games... listen, just forget it. If  
you can't admit that there is even a  
problem then there is no sense even  
talking about it. Tell you what, why  
don't you give me a call when you grow  
up a little.  
  
Sean walks away. Michelle watches as Sean and Todd walk  
down the street.  
  
INT. STEPHANIE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
Stephanie, Kerri and their friend Amy are unpacking  
Stephanie's things when the phone rings.  
  
KERRI  
The phone's ringing Steph, maybe it's  
Sean.  
  
AMY  
You're in town 12 hours and you're  
already getting calls from men.  
  
STEPHANIE  
It's probably just mom. Stephanie  
picks up the phone.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(continuing)  
Hello.  
  
INT. KANE'S CAR - DAY  
  
Kane holds his cellphone.  
  
KANE  
Hi honey, I've had a hell of a time  
trying to find you.  
  
INTERCUT BETWEEN KANE AND STEPHANIE  
  
STEPHANIE  
How the fuck did you get this number?  
  
KANE  
Your parents were nice enough to give  
it to me. They hope if you and I can  
patch things up, you might move home.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Well, my parents are clueless, and  
you're an asshole! Stephanie slams the  
phone down.  
  
KANE  
Women.  
  
Amy walks over to Stephanie.  
  
AMY  
Don't let him get to you honey.  
  
KERRI  
I warned her, if you let yourself get  
close, you're going to get hurt.  
  
AMY  
Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine.  
  
KERRI  
I only speak the truth.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Then why are you trying to set me up  
in another relationship?  
  
KERRI  
I'm not, I think you should use him  
and throw him away, before he can do  
the same to you. It'll be good for  
you. I'll get Kane out of your system.  
  
STEPHANIE  
I don't understand how you can be so  
cold sometimes.  
  
KERRI  
It's safe that way, you don't ever see  
me crying over some guy, do you?  
  
STEPHANIE  
Don't you believe in love?  
  
KERRI  
Of course I do, it's the only thing in  
this world that is more powerful that  
hate, but in the end it's also more  
destructive. If you let people get  
close you're only going to get burned.  
  
AMY  
I think maybe you should take a break  
from cheering Steph up, Kerri.  
  
KERRI  
Sorry Amy, I speak the truth, that's  
all.  
  
AMY  
Well, do us a favor, lie to us for  
while.  
  
INT. SEAN'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Sean and Todd watch Friday the 13th movies.  
  
TODD  
Look at this, that dumb kid, he's in  
the nice warm van mounting his woman,  
and then he gets out of both of them  
to go into the cold night to look for  
his friend, who in reality is Jason.  
Another victim of the infamous horror  
movie brain sucker.  
  
SEAN  
You know, I have a theory that the  
only reason Jason kills people is  
because he's pissed that no one knows  
his name. The characters are always  
yelling Mike, or Bill, or some other  
shit, while they're trying to find  
their friend, then squish dead.  
  
TODD  
Well, we're out of beer and weed, it's  
getting late.  
We have to be up early and at the  
beach tomorrow if we want to score on  
the sisters.  
  
SEAN  
So, you really think I should make a  
move on Stephanie.  
  
TODD  
Yeah, it's the best time. She just got  
out of a bad relationship, you can get  
in and out before she even knows what  
hit her.  
  
SEAN  
How romantic.  
  
TODD  
Romance? Fuck that shit, you should  
get your romantic head out of your  
ass, take that girl out tomorrow and  
bang the shit out of her. The goal  
here should be to find and conquer as  
much Boxx as humanly possible. Do you  
think I'm going to get all romantic  
with Kerri? Fuck no! I'm in, I'm out,  
I'm gone. The better you treat her,  
the more she's going to walk all over  
you. Trust me, I know.  
  
SEAN  
Like you know so much.  
  
TODD  
Later bitch.  
  
INT. STEPHANIE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
Stephanie picks out clothes for her date with Sean, as  
Kerri walks in.  
  
KERRI  
Well, well, I see were going out with  
the gut that we didn't want to be  
fixed up with.  
  
STEPHANIE  
I figured that I would take your  
advice for once, and like you said,  
it's just a date, it's not like I'm  
going to marry him or anything.  
  
KERRI  
Well, it's about time you listened to  
me. So, where are you going.  
  
STEPHANIE  
He's going to take me on a tour of the  
town.  
  
KERRI  
That's going to take an all of 10  
minutes. What are you going to do  
after that?  
  
STEPHANIE  
That's what I said. I guess we'll do  
what ever comes to mind.  
  
KERRI  
Lets hope, what ever comes to mind  
takes longer than 10 minutes.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Kerri!  
  
KERRI  
Well, I would hate to go through all  
of this trouble to fix you up with  
this guy and have him turn out to be a  
minute-man.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You are terrible.  
  
KERRI  
Oh, like you don't think about things  
like that.  
  
STEPHANIE  
I do, but I don't make public  
announcements about it.  
  
KERRI  
What's public? You really need to  
loosen up.  
  
STEPHANIE  
There is just alot of other things I  
think about other than sex. I mean how  
about sharing, talking, romance,  
commitment. I look for a relationship,  
someone I can love, that will love me  
back.  
  
KERRI  
You're in for a major disappointment.  
Men are only good for one thing, and  
most of them are not even good at  
that. I'll tell you what, why don't  
you come talk to me when you return to  
reality.  
  
Kerri walks out of the room.  
  
INT. SEAN'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Sean gets ready for his date. He walks over to his  
mirror, and sees a reflection of Jason. When he turns  
around to look for Jason, he is gone. Sean walks over to  
his closet, suddenly Jason steps out and Sean jumps back.  
Sean rubs his eyes, and when he looks back at the closet,  
Jason is gone again. Sean shakes his head and continues  
to get ready.  
  
INT. STEPHANIE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
Stephanie puts the finishing touches on her make-up, when  
there is a knock at the door. She opens the front door to  
reveal Sean who is holding out a bouquet of flowers.  
Stephanie smiles.  
  
STEPHANIE  
A very traditional man, I see.  
  
SEAN  
I guess, but you better invite me in  
quick because I stole these from your  
neighbor's flower garden.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You did not!  
  
Stephanie moves aside and Sean enters her apartment.  
  
SEAN  
I'm kidding. Anyway, why should you  
care. I brought these for your sister.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Well, you're a little late. She went  
out with your friend Todd.  
  
SEAN  
Damn! He always beats me to the good  
ones. Well, I guess you'll have to do.  
  
STEPHANIE  
I guess so.  
  
They just look at each other for a moment and smile.  
  
EXT. PARK - NIGHT  
  
Kerri and Todd are sitting on a blanket drinking wine.  
  
TODD  
I wonder how Sean and your sister are  
doing.  
  
KERRI  
Probably in the middle of something  
boring, getting to know you chit-chat.  
  
TODD  
There's nothing wrong with getting to  
know someone.  
  
KERRI  
My sister needs to get laid, they can  
get to know each other after he makes  
her cum out of every pore on her body.  
  
TODD  
Sounds like fun.  
  
Todd looks at her glass and notices it's empty.  
  
TODD  
(continuing)  
Do you want some more wine?  
  
KERRI  
You can finish it. Then maybe I can  
take advantage of you.  
  
TODD  
You can do that anyway. What do you  
want to do now?  
  
KERRI  
My sister is probably gone out by now,  
we can go back to her place.  
  
TODD  
Sounds good to me.  
  
INT. STEPHANIE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
Todd and Kerri stumble into the bedroom.  
  
TODD  
I think I had a little too much to  
drink, just a little, little bit.  
  
KERRI  
The night isn't close to being over  
young man.  
  
TODD  
Young man! I'm five years older than  
you LITTLE girl.  
  
KERRI  
Oh no, you can get into a lot of  
trouble for what we're about to do.  
Kerri jumps up and stands on top of  
the bed. Then she un- buttons her  
shirt.  
  
TODD  
I think I'll have to risk it. Todd  
goes to join her on the bed, but she  
waves him off.  
  
KERRI  
Patience.  
  
Kerri lets her shirt slide off her body. She then  
unbuckles her shorts and slides them off. Kerri turns  
around and unlatches the back of her bra. Todd looks  
mesmerized.  
  
TODD  
Man, God really likes me. Kerri's bra  
hits him in the face.  
  
TODD  
(continuing)  
Alot.  
  
EXT. PLAYGROUND - NIGHT  
  
Sean and Stephanie walk through the playground talking.  
  
STEPHANIE  
So, I've told you alot about me, what  
about yourself?  
  
SEAN  
I don't know. I work at a video store.  
I party with my friends. Warwick isn't  
very exciting.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Interests, goals. What do you want to  
do with yourself?  
  
SEAN  
I want to be a writer, but I haven't  
really focused myself yet. So there's  
not much to tell. I haven't done  
anything yet.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Don't give me that. Everyone has  
something to tell. What about family?  
  
SEAN  
My mother passed away several years  
ago. My dad is retired, and still  
lives in RI.  
  
STEPHANIE  
I didn't ask for your written  
biography. What are you feelings? Do  
you like your father? Do you miss your  
mother?  
  
SEAN  
I guess so.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You guess what? God, I feel like I'm  
pulling teeth.  
  
SEAN  
I'm sorry. It just takes a lot for me  
to open up. To trust people.  
  
STEPHANIE  
I thought I was the same way, but I  
feel I can trust you already. That's  
kind of weird, huh?  
  
SEAN  
You trust ME? You don't even know me.  
What if I turn out to be an ax murder?  
  
STEPHANIE  
I've seen worse.  
  
SEAN  
How so?  
  
STEPHANIE  
It's a long story.  
  
SEAN  
I'm not going anywhere. Stephanie  
begins to walk away.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Where are we?  
  
SEAN  
You're changing the subject.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Yup.  
  
SEAN  
No who's pulling teeth. Stephanie  
walks off.  
  
INT. SEAN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Stephanie and Sean enter Sean's room and sees all of his  
toys and posters.  
  
STEPHANIE  
It looks like a ten year old lives in  
this room.  
  
SEAN  
The peter pan syndrome at it's worst.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Is any of this stuff worth anything?  
  
SEAN  
Actually, it's worth quite a lot of  
money. But it means more to me than  
that.  
  
STEPHANIE  
How so?  
  
SEAN  
It's a place where I can hide.  
  
STEPHANIE  
And what are you hiding from?  
  
SEAN  
Myself mostly.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Well, it just so happens I'm an expert  
in making scared little boys come out  
of their shells.  
  
SEAN  
Well, I'm not scared.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Well, don't worry, you will be.  
  
INT. STEPHANIE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
Kerri and Todd lay in bed together.  
  
TODD  
You know that thing you said about  
every pore in your body. Kerri laughs.  
  
KERRI  
Epic, babe, epic.  
  
The phone rings and Kerri answers it.  
  
KERRI  
(continuing)  
Batcave, batgirl speaking.  
  
EXT. KANE'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
KANE  
Let me talk to your sister.  
  
INTERCUT BETWEEN KANE AND KERRI  
  
KERRI  
First of all Mr. Rude-boy, she's not  
here, and even if she was, she  
wouldn't talk to you.  
  
KANE  
Look, just tell her I called. Can you  
handle that, you little slut?  
  
KERRI  
I love you too, you fuckin'  
cocksucker!!!  
  
Kerri hangs up.  
  
KANE  
(to his friend Victor)  
I'm sick of these games, her parents  
don't know where her apartment is, so  
we're going to find it ourselves.  
Kerri looks over at Todd.  
  
KERRI  
What an asshole.  
  
Kerri wraps some of the bed covers around her, and gets  
out of bed.  
  
TODD  
Where's are you goin'?  
  
KERRI  
Well, I have to call my boyfriend, and  
you need to get out of her before my  
sister gets home. Kerri puts on her  
robe.  
  
TODD  
What makes you think she's coming  
home?  
  
KERRI  
My sister. First date, never.  
  
INT. SEAN'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Stephanie looks at all the Friday the 13th posters, Sean  
walks up. There is soft music playing in the background.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You have quite the Jason fascination,  
don't you? Now I know why you asked me  
I like those movies.  
  
SEAN  
He's my hero.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Forgive me for saying so, but that  
sounds a little twisted.  
  
SEAN  
Well maybe, I just relate to him. He's  
a scared little boy just like me. When  
most people watch those movies they  
see the violence and the special  
effects. But I see a story of a  
confused, shy, little boy, who really  
doesn't know right from wrong.  
He only knows revenge and destruction.  
The character actually represents the  
world's negative energy. He is anger.  
He is jealousy, he is fear. And so  
he's my negative feelings as well.  
It's really hard to explain, but don't  
worry. I'm not going to freak out and  
kill anybody, if that's what you're  
thinking.  
  
STEPHANIE  
I really don't think I even want to  
know. But I've known crazier men.  
  
SEAN  
What crazy men are those?  
  
STEPHANIE  
Crazy ex-boyfriend.  
  
SEAN  
Oh, what happened?  
  
STEPHANIE  
I thought we decided not to get too  
personal, or sound bitter and  
resentful.  
  
SEAN  
It's all right, I don't mind.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Well, when we met he was really kind,  
I really did love him once but after a  
while got very possessive. He had to  
know where I was and what I was doing  
all the time. Then I found out he was  
dealing drugs and that he was involved  
with the death of his brother and ex-  
girlfriend. Things just got too  
dangerous for me, so I just left. The  
problem is that my parents love him,  
and they think I'm making up stories  
about how bad he is because I'm afraid  
to be happy.  
  
SEAN  
I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time  
believing that your parents would  
chose your boyfriend over you.  
  
STEPHANIE  
They didn't choose him over me, they  
are just old fashioned. My father is  
very dominate and possessive, and my  
mom thinks that's just the way all  
relationships should be. They think I  
should find a nice man and settle  
down, and they want Kane to be that  
nice guy. But I'm 21 years old, I  
don't want to do that yet anyway,  
regardless of who it is. I want to  
build a relationship first then maybe  
I would think about marriage.  
  
Stephanie looks away for a moment, then looks back at  
Sean.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(continuing)  
So, anyway what's your story? Any  
psycho ex-girlfriends?  
  
SEAN  
No, not really, just incredibly  
immature ones.  
  
STEPHANIE  
How disappointing, I was hoping for  
boiled rabbits and knife fights.  
  
SEAN  
Well, I think it's time to forget  
about everyone but ourselves. Sean  
stands up and holds out his hand.  
  
SEAN  
(continuing)  
How about a dance?  
  
STEPHANIE  
You are very traditional.  
  
SEAN  
I try.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Why do I feel like I'm walking into a  
well-laid trap?  
  
SEAN  
If you were any other woman your  
suspicions would be correct. But right  
now I feel like the one who was  
falling into a trap. And you were  
right before, I am getting a little  
scared.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You've never been in love have you?  
  
SEAN  
I thought I was, but now I'm not too  
sure. She meant alot to me, and she  
took advantage of that when she needed  
to. And when she didn't need me to  
make herself feel better, she would  
treat me like I wasn't even there.  
Finally, I told her she really had to  
be with me or not at all. So then she  
just stopped talking to me.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You didn't do anything wrong. You just  
took a chance on someone that didn't  
deserve one. Love is real, it's just a  
little tricky, that's all. And I'm  
just as scared as you are.  
  
SEAN  
Don't worry, I wouldn't ever dream of  
hurting you.  
  
Sean leans in and kisses her.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
LOVE MONTAGE - SEAN AND STEPHANIE (WITH MUSIC)  
  
Sean and Stephanie getting to know each other over the  
next few weeks, walking through the park, having a  
picnic, and joking around. We end with Sean and Stephanie  
making love.  
  
INT. SEAN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Sean wakes up in the middle of the night. He gets up out  
of bed, trying not to wake up Stephanie who is asleep  
next to him. Sean walks out the door into the backyard.  
  
EXT. SEAN'S HOUSE - BACKYARD - NIGHT  
  
Sean sees Jason standing in the yard.  
  
JASON  
I think you're getting in over your  
head.  
  
SEAN  
I love her.  
  
JASON  
Don't be stupid, you should know there  
is no such thing. She is dangerous to  
my existence, and without me you're  
helpless. You must break it off with  
her.  
  
SEAN  
I can't do that, she trust me. I  
promised I wouldn't hurt her. Jason  
grabs Sean.  
  
JASON  
If you don't get rid of her I will. I  
know she would rather have her heart  
broken than torn out of her chest,  
trust me on that.  
  
SEAN  
This isn't like before, Stephanie  
loves me too, she won't hurt me.  
  
JASON  
How can you be sure?  
  
SEAN  
I just know.  
  
JASON  
If you choose her over me, I won't be  
able to protect you anymore. You will  
be alone.  
  
SEAN  
I won't be alone, I'll have her.  
  
JASON  
Will you?  
  
INT. SEAN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Sean suddenly wakes up from his dream. He sits up,  
startling Stephanie.  
  
STEPHANIE  
What's the matter?  
  
SEAN  
Nothing, just a weird dream.  
  
STEPHANIE  
What about?  
  
SEAN  
Nothing important. Sean lays back  
down, Stephanie cuddles up next to  
him, and pretends to act jealous.  
  
STEPHANIE  
It wasn't about another woman, was it?  
  
SEAN  
Of course not silly. I have all I can  
handle right here. Stephanie smiles  
and sits up on top of Sean.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You better believe it buster.  
  
SEAN  
I never felt this in my life. I don't  
even know how to begin to explain.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You don't have to analyze it Sean,  
sometimes it's better if you don't.  
  
Stephanie lays back down and begins to kiss Sean. She  
stops and looks at him.  
  
SEAN  
Steph, why me?  
  
STEPHANIE  
Why not you? You don't give yourself  
enough credit. You make it easy for me  
to laugh. You make me feel like I  
belong somewhere. You make me feel  
loved. I feel safe in your arms. And I  
haven't felt that way in a long time.  
  
SEAN  
So, what now?  
  
STEPHANIE  
There are no rules for this. We make  
it up as we go along.  
  
EXT. GOLF COURSE - DAY  
  
Kane and Victor play golf.  
  
VICTOR  
If you don't sink this one, you're  
gonna owe me some major cash.  
  
KANE  
You know, speaking of cash, some of  
the books are off this month. You  
wouldn't know anything about that  
would you?  
  
VICTOR  
I didn't notice anything, but the  
price change at the end of last  
quarter may not have been taken into  
account.  
  
KANE  
No, I took that into account. I think  
our friend Andy is skimming off the  
top.  
  
The phone rings. Kane answers it.  
  
KANE  
(continuing)  
Hello.  
  
JOE (V.O.)  
(filtered)  
We found her.  
  
KANE  
Good, I'll be down when I wrap things  
up here.  
  
Kane hangs up the phone.  
  
KANE  
(continuing)  
They found Stephanie. I'm going after  
her.  
  
VICTOR  
You should just let her go, you can't  
go around killing all of your ex-  
girlfriends. But, if you must. Oh, and  
don't worry. I'll look into the money  
problem while you're gone.  
  
KANE  
No, we're going to look into it right  
now. Here comes Andy. Victor looks  
over and sees Andy walking down the  
fairway.  
  
VICTOR  
How do you want to handle this?  
  
KANE  
Just follow along. Andy walks up to  
Kane.  
  
ANDY  
You wanted to see me?  
  
KANE  
Victor and I were wondering if you  
know anything about the books being  
off.  
  
ANDY  
Not that I know of.  
  
Andy looks over at Victor. Kane starts to go into his  
jacket. Andy turns to get away. Victor grabs him and  
punches him in the gut. Andy goes down on his knees. Kane  
pulls out his gun and points it at Andy's head.  
  
KANE  
Not only do you have the nerve to  
steal from me, but you can actually  
stand there and lie right to my face.  
  
Kane fires and Andy falls to the ground. Kane looks at  
Victor.  
  
KANE  
(continuing)  
Well, what do you know. A hole in one.  
  
INT. STEPHANIE'S APARTMENT - DAY  
  
Kerri cooks breakfast as Stephanie enters.  
  
KERRI  
Well, look who finally decided to come  
home.  
  
Stephanie just smiles.  
  
KERRI  
(continuing)  
You finally did it, didn't you? Don't  
lie to me.  
  
STEPHANIE  
So, I fucked him. What do you mean by  
finally?  
  
KERRI  
Well, it took you three weeks. I slept  
with Todd two days after I met him.  
And it was fantastic by the way.  
  
STEPHANIE  
I wasn't aware we were having a race.  
  
KERRI  
So, does he love you?  
  
STEPHANIE  
Well, he didn't say it, but I think he  
does.  
  
KERRI  
Even if he did say it, he still could  
be lying. Guys do that you know,  
especially when they think it will get  
their dick wet. But since you let him  
dive in anyway, he has no reason to.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Kerri, you're impossible. The phone  
rings. Stephanie answers it.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(continuing)  
Hello.  
  
INT. KANE'S CAR - DAY  
  
KANE  
Where the hell have you been all week?  
  
INTERCUT BETWEEN KANE AND STEPHANIE  
  
STEPHANIE  
Stop calling me!!!  
  
KANE  
Why do you have to make things  
difficult?  
  
STEPHANIE  
You're the one who's making making  
things difficult!!! It's over!!!  
Stephanie hangs up. Kane turns and  
looks at his friend.  
  
KANE  
She needs a little time to think  
things over.  
  
STEPHANIE  
That was the last thing I needed, I'm  
going to take a nap.  
  
KERRI  
What are you doing tonight?  
  
STEPHANIE  
Sean has tickets to the Fangoria movie  
awards, you know that horror movie  
fetish of his. Anyway, he got the  
tickets through the video store. What  
are you up to tonight?  
  
KERRI  
Steve, Kim, and Rob are coming down,  
remember?  
  
STEPHANIE  
Does Rob know about the little fling  
you had with Todd?  
  
KERRI  
Of course not, and he's not going to  
either.  
  
STEPHANIE  
What are you guys doing?  
  
KERRI  
We're going camping. In fact, I was  
just going to meet them.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Well, have fun.  
  
KERRI  
I always do.  
  
Kerri leaves, carrying her camping gear.  
  
INT. LASER'S EDGE - DAY  
  
Sean is opening up the store when Michelle comes in.  
  
MICHELLE  
So, can you recommend anything good?  
  
Sean just looks at her for a moment.  
  
SEAN  
How about Fatal Attraction.  
  
MICHELLE  
Was that a poor attempt at a joke?  
Sean continues to do his work.  
  
MICHELLE  
(continuing)  
I hear you got yourself a girlfriend.  
  
SEAN  
Like it's any of your business.  
  
MICHELLE  
Did you sleep with her yet?  
  
SEAN  
Where the fuck do you get off asking  
that?  
  
MICHELLE  
Come on, Sean. I'm just trying to be  
your friend. Ya know, taking an  
interest in your new squeeze. Michelle  
touches Sean's hand. Sean pulls away.  
  
SEAN  
We tried that already, remember? She  
puts her arm around him. He pushes her  
away.  
  
SEAN  
(continuing)  
Don't touch me.  
  
MICHELLE  
Oh, now that you have little miss  
perfect, you don't want me around  
anymore. Is that it?  
  
SEAN  
I don't want you around anyway.  
  
MICHELLE  
Well, that doesn't change what we've  
done.  
  
SEAN  
What the hell does that mean?  
  
MICHELLE  
All I know is I'm alot younger than  
you, and you can get in alot of  
trouble.  
  
Sean grabs her arm.  
  
SEAN  
Is that a fuckin' threat? Michelle  
pulls away and heads out the door.  
  
MICHELLE  
Don't ever grab me like that again?  
She leaves. Sean slams his fists  
against the wall.  
  
SEAN  
Goddamn bitch!  
  
EXT. CAMPGROUNDS - DAY  
  
Kerri pulls up in her truck. She gets out and walks over  
to her friend's site. Steve and Kim are cooking lunch.  
Rob comes out of the tent and embraces her.  
  
ROB  
I didn't think you were ever going to  
show up.  
  
KERRI  
God, I've missed you. I haven't  
thought of anything but you the whole  
time I was in Warwick.  
  
STEVE  
You're just in time for lunch.  
  
KIM  
So, what have you been up to Kerri?  
  
KERRI  
Not much, just moving my sister into  
her new life.  
  
STEVE  
Kane's people have been asking around  
about her, you know.  
  
KERRI  
I'm sure they are.  
  
ROB  
I don't think he's going to give up on  
her.  
  
KERRI  
That's because he's a fuckin wacko.  
Listen, I'm here to have fun, so let's  
have some.  
  
ROB  
Let's go down to the beach.  
  
KIM  
Sounds like a plan, come on Steve.  
  
STEVE  
Hold on a sec, I want to grab a beer.  
  
Steve grabs a beer and tosses one to Rob. They all go  
down the path to the beach. Kerri puts her arms around  
Rob and looks around at the scenery.  
  
KERRI  
I love this place. It's so beautiful.  
I think this is where I want to be  
when I die.  
  
EXT. STEPHANIE'S APARTMENT - DAY  
  
Sean sits by his car when Todd pulls up. Todd gets out of  
his car and sits next to Sean.  
  
TODD  
Where are you going all dressed up?  
  
SEAN  
The awards show, remember?  
  
TODD  
That's today? I forgot.  
  
SEAN  
What are you up to?  
  
TODD  
I'm going to the casino to lose some  
money.  
  
SEAN  
Sounds like fun. Where is Kerri?  
  
TODD  
I think her and her boyfriend are  
going camping or something. She told  
me but I wasn't really listening.  
  
SEAN  
And that's doesn't bother you?  
  
TODD  
Why should it? I got what I wanted,  
and when her boyfriend goes back home,  
I'll get it again. You're the one  
looking for true love not me.  
  
SEAN  
I'm not looking anymore, I think I've  
found it.  
  
TODD  
You're not serious. Sean just looks at  
him.  
  
TODD  
(continuing)  
You nailed her didn't you? Sean says  
nothing.  
  
TODD  
(continuing)  
Man, just because you have great sex  
doesn't mean you're in love. It just  
felt great because she made you wait a  
month for it.  
  
SEAN  
No, it's more than that. I think we  
really connected.  
  
TODD  
Oh bullshit man. What the fuck is  
wrong with you, figured Michelle would  
have woke your ass up.  
  
SEAN  
Michelle was completely different. I  
was chasing something that wasn't  
there. I didn't love her. I loved the  
idea of her. We had some good times,  
and I tried to hold on to them. But  
when all is said and done there really  
is no connection between us.  
  
TODD  
No man, you do this all the time. You  
get some girl in your life, and  
suddenly she's the greatest thing  
that's ever happened to you. Then  
after she smashes your heart all over  
the ground, you decide "she wasn't the  
one". I got news for you Sean: none of  
them "are the one". It's a sick  
fucking game to them and you're the  
one that's going to get hurt.  
  
SEAN  
She IS the one Todd! I'm sorry if you  
can't that. Every time I'm with her I  
feel great. I can't look at her  
without wondering why she's so  
beautiful. She's smart, warm, caring.  
When I hear her voice, I can actually  
feel it. When I close my eyes I can  
see her. There is no doubt in my mind  
Todd... I love her. They both stand  
silent for a moment.  
  
TODD  
I'm sorry I just don't want you to do  
anything stupid.  
  
SEAN  
What can I say? I love her.  
  
TODD  
Whatever, listen I have got to get  
goin'.  
  
SEAN  
All right, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
TODD  
Yeah, see ya.  
  
Todd pulls away as Stephanie pulls up. She gets out of  
the car and embraces Sean.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Hey, babe are you ready?  
  
SEAN  
Oh yeah.  
  
Kane and Victor pull up. Kane gets out of the car and  
walks over to them, Victor follows.  
  
KANE  
Stephanie we need to talk.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Oh shit, it's Kane.  
  
SEAN  
Well, it looks like I finally get to  
meet psycho-freak.  
  
KANE  
It's Mr. Psycho-freak to you, asswipe.  
Stephanie, you're coming home with me.  
  
Kane reaches for Stephanie. Sean moves into his way. Kane  
punches Sean, and he falls to the ground.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Get the hell out of her before I call  
the cops!  
  
Sean jumps up and grabs Victor and tosses him over the  
car. Kane pulls out his gun and points it at Sean's face,  
then over at Stephanie.  
  
KANE  
Make a move Superman. If I can't have  
her, I guarantee you won't either.  
  
Kane looks over and sees a man walking by.  
  
KANE  
(continuing)  
This isn't over.  
  
Victor starts the car. Kane gets in and they drive away.  
  
INT. SEAN'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Sean runs into the house and begins to have visions of  
Jason.  
  
STEPHANIE  
What the hell are you doing?  
  
SEAN  
He hit me, he grabbed you. What the  
fuck do you want me to do?  
  
STEPHANIE  
He was walking away, you could have  
left it at that. I moved here to get  
away from the violence!  
Sean begins to lose control, he starts  
to yell, and breaks things.  
  
SEAN  
Get the hell out of here, he's coming!  
  
STEPHANIE  
Who's coming?  
  
SEAN  
JASON!  
  
STEPHANIE  
Stop it! You're scaring me! Jason  
tries to make Sean kill Stephanie, but  
Sean holds himself back.  
  
SEAN  
Get the fuck out of here!!! Go, don't  
stop, run as fast as you can.  
  
Stephanie runs out of the house. Sean falls to the ground  
and falls completely into his dream world. Jason picks  
Sean up and starts to smack him around.  
  
JASON  
Get a hold of yourself. Do what I tell  
you.  
  
SEAN  
I won't hurt her.  
  
Sean paces back and forth as Jason watches.  
  
JASON  
I told you she was trouble.  
  
SEAN  
Leave me alone, you don't control me.  
  
JASON  
Let me take control. I can straighten  
this whole thing out. Do you think I'm  
afraid of that punk Kane? He is  
nothing to me.  
  
SEAN  
I will take care of this, and you.  
  
JASON  
You don't have the guts.  
  
Sean hears some noises outside. He walks out the back  
door.  
  
EXT. SEAN'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Sean walks outside and Victor jumps him. Then Kane walks  
up.  
  
KANE  
I think you have something that  
belongs to me.  
  
SEAN  
Go fuck yourself!  
  
Kane punches Sean.  
  
KANE  
I forgot to tell you, I don't like bad  
language, please refrain from using it  
again.  
  
SEAN  
I'm warning you, don't piss me off.  
  
KANE  
What? You mean like don't make you  
angry, I wouldn't like you when you're  
angry. Are you gonna turn green and  
start growling? Listen, your threats  
don't concern me, you don't concern  
me. All I want is what is rightfully  
mine, and I will go away. I really  
don't like violence, it's a nasty way  
to do business, maybe we can cut a  
deal.  
  
SEAN  
Never!  
  
KANE  
NEVER! Come on man, you have been  
watching way too many movies.  
She's mine, I conditioned her, I  
groomed her...  
  
SEAN  
She's not a race horse.  
  
KANE  
No, that's where you're wrong, she is.  
I have a whole stable of them at home,  
but she's my champion. The only  
difference is, they ride me. And while  
we're on the subject, when she fucks  
you, does she scream my name? Sean  
tries to attack Kane but Victor holds  
him. Kane pulls out a gun.  
  
KANE  
(continuing)  
I'm growing a little tired of this  
conversation, and since you won't  
cooperate, you are no longer useful.  
  
Just as Kane is about to shoot, Sean sees a flash image  
of Jason, and a burst of strength runs through his body.  
He breaks free of Victor's grasp and knocks the gun out  
of Kane's hand. Sean then throws Kane onto the ground.  
Victor moves forward, Sean punches him in the chest and  
breaks his ribs. He then hits him in the face, shattering  
his nose, sending bone fragments into his brain. When  
Sean turns around, he sees that Kane has vanished.  
  
INT. SEAN'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Sean goes into his room and starts to gather all his  
knives and weapons. He puts them all on and then puts on  
a hockey mask. He stands and looks into the mirror for a  
moment. Sean then goes through his top drawer and pulls  
out a picture of his ex-girlfriend Michelle. He looks at  
it then tears it up and walks out the door.  
  
EXT. MICHELLE'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
A small boy from the neighborhood plays in a puddle  
outside Michelle's house.  
  
BOY'S MOTHER (O.S.)  
Michael, come inside this instant.  
  
BOY  
Oh mom.  
  
When he leaves Sean steps into view and moves toward  
Michelle's house.  
  
INT. MICHELLE'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Michelle is cleaning her kitchen when the phone rings.  
She picks up the phone and answers it.  
  
MICHELLE  
Hello.  
  
There is no answer. She hangs up the phone. A moment  
later it rings again. She answers it.  
  
MICHELLE  
(continuing)  
Hello?  
  
The is still no answer. She slams the phone down. A  
moment later it rings again.  
  
MICHELLE  
(continuing)  
Who the fuck is it?  
  
KELLY  
It's Kelly. God, what's your problem.  
  
MICHELLE  
Sorry, some asshole was just cranking  
me.  
  
KELLY  
So, are you still coming over?  
  
MICHELLE  
No, Todd's coming over.  
  
KELLY  
You mean Todd, your ex-boyfriend's  
best friend Todd?  
  
MICHELLE  
That's the one.  
  
KELLY  
I take it Sean knows nothing about  
this.  
  
MICHELLE  
Of course not. I had Sean wrapped  
around my little finger for an entire  
year. You know, he looked like a  
little lost puppy dog. I could get him  
to do whatever I wanted if tried hard  
enough.  
  
KELLY  
Well, you can't anymore.  
  
MICHELLE  
It was only a matter of time before he  
figured out I was using him. He has a  
girlfriend now anyway. So fuck him.  
Besides, it shouldn't be too hard to  
get his friend to fall for me. That  
would really piss him off. Anyway, he  
should be here soon, and I still have  
to take a shower, but call me in an  
hour or so. I really don't want to  
hang out with him all night, so we can  
probably do something later.  
  
KELLY  
Cool, call you in a bit, and I want  
details.  
  
Michelle hangs up the phone and goes into her room.  
  
LATER  
Michelle emerges from her room in a  
bathrobe and goes into the bathroom.  
The phone rings. Michelle comes out of  
the bathroom and answers the phone.  
But there is nobody there.  
  
She begins to walk to the bathroom and the phone rings  
again. She answers the phone. There is nobody there.  
  
MICHELLE  
What the fuck?!  
  
She slams down the phone, suddenly there is a knock at  
the door. She walks to the door and opens it. But there  
is nobody there.  
  
MICHELLE  
(continuing)  
This is no longer funny, Todd.  
  
Without warning, someone grabs her. She struggles out of  
his grasp and then realizes it's Todd.  
  
MICHELLE  
(continuing)  
Todd, you fuckin' asshole. She punches  
him in the arm.  
  
TODD  
I'm just having a little fun.  
  
MICHELLE  
If that's what you call fun, I have  
got a lot to teach you.  
  
She puts her arms around him and kisses him. They  
continue to kiss as Sean looks on from outside. They move  
into the bedroom. Sean watches from the outside window as  
they continue to kiss. Michelle walks over to the window  
and closes the blinds. Sean becomes frustrated that he  
can't see inside the room. He turns around and sees Jason  
standing behind him.  
  
JASON  
That's where your trust gets you. Your  
best friend messing with your best  
girl.  
  
SEAN  
I can't believe he would do this.  
  
JASON  
Believe it. You should know that you  
can't trust ANYBODY but me. Sean looks  
back at the closed window then back at  
Jason.  
  
JASON  
(continuing)  
You know what you came here to do. So  
do it.  
  
Jason and Sean look each other in the eyes. Jason nods.  
  
INT. MICHELLE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Todd and Michelle lay side by side each other. Todd  
lights up a cigarette. Michelle looks at Todd and then  
kisses him. She then begins to get up.  
  
TODD  
Hey, where ya' goin'.  
  
MICHELLE  
I gotta pee.  
  
TODD  
Hurry up.  
  
Michelle sits up and puts on her robe. She walks out of  
the room and into the bathroom. Todd puts on his shorts  
and goes into the kitchen. He hears a noise outside. He  
opens the back door and looks outside but there is  
nothing. Todd closes the door and turns to come in when  
Sean appears, grabs his throat and brings a meat cleaver  
down on his skull. Michelle comes out of the bathroom and  
looks for Todd. She goes into the kitchen and sees his  
body. Sean appears from nowhere and wraps his hands  
around her throat before she is able to scream. He slowly  
chokes the life out of her, and drops her to the floor.  
  
INT. SARA'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
There is darkness. Light fades in as a door is creaked  
open. A shadow is cast across the floor as a figure  
enters. A hand reaches out and turns on a lamp next to  
the bed. There is a note on the pillow. "Steph, these are  
directions to that campsite if you change your mind.  
Bring that male meat puppet if you like. See ya there if  
you dare." Below this message are directions to the  
campsite.  
  
EXT. CAMPGROUNDS / INT. TENT - NIGHT  
  
Kerri, Rob, Steve and Kim sit around a campfire.  
  
KERRI  
I had a blast today. I can't wait to  
get back out on the lake tomorrow.  
  
ROB  
Yeah, but you can do the rowing  
tomorrow.  
  
KERRI  
What's the matter, not tough enough to  
escort me around the lake.  
  
ROB  
Not for 3 hours.  
  
KERRI  
I was just thinking the same thing.  
  
ROB  
Ha, ha.  
  
STEVE  
Doesn't this place looks just like  
Camp Crystal Lake from those Jason  
movies.  
  
KERRI  
Yeah, kind of. You know, it's funny  
you say that. Steph met a guy that is  
wicked into those movies.  
  
ROB  
Oh she did, huh? Did you meet any guy?  
  
KERRI  
Be quiet you dork. You're so insecure  
sometimes.  
  
ROB  
Well, I have a reason. You are the  
same Kerri Miller who stayed in  
English class during the fire drill  
and fucked Tom McLoughlin. On Mr.  
Cunningham's desk, no less.  
  
STEVE  
He's got a point.  
  
KIM  
I don't like those movies. They give  
me the creeps.  
  
STEVE  
What?  
  
KIM  
Those "Friday the 13th" movies.  
  
ROB  
I don't know, they're kind of fun. I  
like watching Jason bash naked coeds  
into trees.  
  
STEVE  
That my friend was classic.  
  
KERRI  
Classic what?  
  
STEVE  
A classic kill.  
  
KERRI  
Oh please. Those movies are so stupid.  
Stupid teens hanging out in the woods  
while "Jason" hides in the shadows.  
Give me a break. Little does Kerri  
know, Sean is hiding in the shadows  
just beyond their campsite, watching  
and waiting.  
  
KERRI  
(continuing)  
Well, I want to go swimming.  
  
ROB  
I'm game.  
  
KIM  
Steve and I will just hang out here.  
  
Kerri and Rob walk off.  
  
KIM  
(continuing)  
I told you this would be fun.  
  
STEVE  
And you were right like always. Do you  
want another drink?  
  
KIM  
Steven, my dear, are you trying to get  
me drunk?  
  
STEVE  
(reacting with phony)  
disgust)  
I most certainly am not, I can't  
believe you would even suggest such a  
thing.  
  
KIM  
Good, because you don't have to. Kim  
and Steve begin to kiss.  
  
KIM  
(continuing)  
Do you want to go in the tent?  
  
STEVE  
Yeah.  
  
Steve and Kim both go into the tent.  
  
KIM  
Wait a minute. Do you have anything?  
  
STEVE  
Of course, I'll be right back.  
  
Steve gets out of the tent and goes over to his backpack  
that is sitting on the picnic table. He looks through the  
backpack.  
  
STEVE  
(continuing)  
Fuck! I know it's in here somewhere.  
  
A hand appears in front of Steve's face holding a condom.  
  
STEVE  
(continuing)  
Thanks, dude.  
  
Steve takes it, then looks up and sees a man dressed in  
black wearing a white hockey mask. Before Steve can act,  
a knife rips through his throat. Grasping, Steve falls to  
the ground. Meanwhile, back in the tent, Kim grows  
impatient.  
  
KIM  
Steve, what are you doing out there?  
  
Kim hears footsteps.  
  
KIM  
(continuing)  
Come on, you big hunk of a man, come  
and get me.  
  
Suddenly, an engine starts up and a saw blade of a gas  
brushcutter rips through the back of the tent. Kim  
screams as the blade comes down on her. Blood sprays all  
through the tent.  
  
EXT. BEACH - NIGHT  
  
Kerri and Rob who are incredibly drunk, stumble onto the  
beach.  
  
KERRI  
What was that screaming?  
  
ROB  
It was probably Kim having an orgasm.  
  
KERRI  
With a chainsaw?  
  
ROB  
Well, she's pretty kinky.  
  
KERRI  
How do you know that?  
  
ROB  
Steve told me. How come you don't  
scream when we have sex?  
  
KERRI  
Give me something to scream about.  
Kerri runs toward the beach short. She  
strips down to her bathing suit.  
  
ROB  
Now what the hell are you doing?  
  
KERRI  
Swimming, remember? Kerri runs into  
the water. Rob begins to take off his  
clothes, but he falls over because he  
is too drunk.  
  
KERRI  
(continuing)  
Oh, Robby.  
  
Rob looks over and sees that Kerri is holding her bathing  
suit in her hands.  
  
ROB  
I love camping.  
  
EXT. WATERPLACE PARK - NIGHT  
  
Stephanie sits alone at the park thinking about what to  
do.  
  
EXT. BEACH - NIGHT  
  
Kerri and Rob lay on the shore.  
  
KERRI  
That was the best one yet. Was it me,  
you, or the water?  
  
ROB  
I vote for me.  
  
KERRI  
Yeah, I vote for the water. Kerri gets  
up and puts on Rob's shirt.  
  
KERRI  
(continuing)  
I'll be right back don't move.  
  
ROB  
I don't think I can.  
  
Kerri picks up her bathing suit and walks off. Then walks  
up to the camp bathroom and enters.  
  
INT. CAMP BATHROOM - NIGHT  
  
KERRI goes into one of the many stalls.  
  
EXT. BEACH - NIGHT  
  
Rob lays on the shore with his eyes closed. When he opens  
his eyes, he sees Sean standing over him with an ax.  
Before he can scream, the ax comes down and splits his  
skull.  
  
INT. CAMP BATHROOM - NIGHT  
  
Sean walks into the camp bathroom, and hides. Soon Kerri  
comes out of the stall and walks up to the sink and looks  
in the mirror. Kerri tries to turn on the faucet, but  
nothing comes out. She gets down on her knees and looks  
under the sink. After turning the small valve under the  
sink, the water turns on. Something inside the bathroom  
makes a noise. She looks over and sees nothing. She  
washes her hands in the sink and then splashes some water  
on her face. When she takes her hands down, she sees a  
man in a hockey mask starring back at her in the mirror.  
She turns around, screams and runs out of the bathroom.  
Sean tries to grab her but she is too fast.  
  
EXT. WOODS / BEACH - NIGHT  
  
Kerri runs through the woods with Sean right on her tail.  
She soon finds their campsite. She looks around for Kim  
and Steve. There is no sign of them. Even the tent is  
gone. She runs over to Steve's car and opens the door.  
Michelle's body tumbles out of the car onto the ground.  
Kerri scream. Just then, Sean steps out of the woods.  
Kerri runs over to her truck, gets in and shuts and locks  
the doors.  
  
KERRI  
Keys?  
  
She checks her pockets. Then looks outside. Sean is gone.  
She sits for a moment, then she flips open the visor on  
the driver's side and the keys drop into her hands.  
  
KERRI  
(continuing)  
Fuckin A, I'm good. Suddenly, Sean  
pops up next to her window. He smashes  
the  
  
window with his fist Sean then unlocks the door and opens  
it. When he goes to grab Kerri, she kicks him in the  
head. Sean tumbles to the ground. Kerri realizes she lost  
her keys in the struggle, and decides to run for it. Sean  
springs up and knocks her to the ground. She struggles,  
but Sean strikes her in the face and knocks her out. Sean  
picks her up and walks off.  
  
INT. SEAN'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Sean ties Kerri to a chair. She wakes up. Sean begins to  
run the blade of his knife down the side of her face. She  
struggles, but can't break free. He runs the knife down  
over her chest and belly and then over her legs. She  
begins to cry. Sean lifts his other hand up and wipes the  
tears away. Sean and Kerri look into each other's eyes  
for a moment. Sean hears a car door slam and disappears  
into the darkness.  
  
EXT./INT. SEAN'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Stephanie arrives at Sean's house and knocks on the door.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Sean, hello, please let me in. I want  
to talk.  
  
The door in unlocked. So, she enters.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(continuing)  
Sean, don't hide from me. We can work  
this out.  
  
Stephanie makes her way down to Sean's room where she  
finds Kerri tied up.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(continuing)  
On my God!  
  
She goes to untie her her Sean enters the room. Stephanie  
looks at him for a moment, then tries to talk him down.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(continuing)  
Sean, what are you doing? Please  
listen to me. You don't want to hurt  
us. Please come back to me, I love  
you.  
  
Sean looks at her then drops his machete. Stephanie walks  
up to him and hugs him.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(continuing)  
You don't have to hurt anybody. I'm  
here for you.  
  
Out of the corner of Sean's eye, he sees Jason. He then  
breaks Stephanie's grip and throws her back. She bumps  
into Kerri and they fall to the ground. Kerri hits her  
head and is knocked out. Sean picks up his machete and  
moves to attack them. Suddenly, Kane grabs Sean's arm  
from behind.  
  
KANE  
You son of a bitch, do you remember  
me?!  
  
They struggle and Sean drops the machete. Sean then  
forces Kane to the ground. Sean continues to attack Kane  
on the ground when Stephanie attacks him from behind.  
Sean and Stephanie tumble through the back door into the  
yard. They continue to fight outside. Stephanie finds a  
knife and stabs Sean in the stomach. Sean stumbles around  
the yard. He is too dazed to fight back. Stephanie looks  
around the yard and sees a bloody baseball bat leaning  
against the house. She grabs it and begin to pound him  
with it until he falls to the ground. As Sean lays there  
knocked out, he has a vision of Jason.  
  
EXT. CRYSTAL LAKE - DAY  
  
Jason and Sean stand face to face.  
  
SEAN  
I don't want to hurt anyone else.  
  
JASON  
It's too late, I'm in control now. If  
it wasn't for me, Kane would have  
killed you, and if you stayed away  
from that girl, he wouldn't have come  
for you in the first place.  
  
SEAN  
I love her, I don't need you anymore.  
  
JASON  
You will always need me.  
  
SEAN  
No, I want my life back!  
  
JASON  
Come and get it!  
  
Sean lunges toward him, fighting with all his strength,  
eventually Jason begins to overpower Sean, and finally  
knocks him to the ground.  
  
EXT. SEAN'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Stephanie looks at Sean just laying on the ground. She  
doesn't notice Kane getting his gun out of the bushes  
that he dropped it in earlier.  
  
KANE  
Well, well, it looks like your  
boyfriends are just getting crazier  
and crazier.  
  
Stephanie looks up and sees Kane a few feet away pointing  
a gun at her.  
  
EXT. CRYSTAL LAKE - DAY  
  
Sean stands over Jason about to strike.  
  
SEAN  
So, I don't have the guts, huh?  
  
JASON  
Go ahead, do it. Show me what you're  
really made out of. Do it! Kill me!  
  
Sean raises the machete. Then sees a reflection of  
himself in the blade of the machete. He sees the hockey  
mask that he is wearing. Then looks down at Jason.  
  
JASON  
(continuing)  
Come on! You can do it! Use every bit  
of your anger, and kill me!  
  
Sean shakes his head, and lowers the machete. He then  
removes his mask, and looks at it. Jason gets up.  
  
JASON  
(continuing)  
What are you doing?  
  
SEAN  
Ending it. Once and for all. It's time  
to face the world without a mask.  
  
Sean tosses the mask in the air and swings his machete at  
it. When the blade hits the mask it explodes into a  
shower of sparks.  
  
JASON  
NO!  
  
Jason explodes into a ball of fire. And Sean stands  
alone.  
  
EXT. SEAN'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Kane is about to shoot Stephanie.  
  
KANE  
It's a shame, it's going to take while  
to find another bitch with a rack as  
nice as yours.  
  
Stephanie closes her eyes. Just as Kane fire, Sean jumps  
out of nowhere and comes between the bullet and  
Stephanie. The bullet hits him and he stumbles backward  
into Stephanie's arms. She slowly lowers him to the  
ground.  
  
KANE  
(continuing)  
Noble, but futile nevertheless. I  
guess he REALLY wishes he was Jason  
now. He would be able to take a few  
bullets. Kane laughs and takes aim at  
Stephanie again.  
  
KANE  
(continuing)  
Later.  
  
KERRI (O.S.)  
Hey, asshole!  
  
Kane turns around to see where the voice came from. Out  
of the darkness, Kerri appears and thrusts a garden rake  
into Kane's chest. Kane spits blood out of his mouth and  
falls to the ground. Kerri stands over Kane's body then  
looks over at Stephanie and Sean. Stephanie looks down at  
Sean. She removes his mask and tosses it aside. Sean  
looks up at her. She begins to cry.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Hang on Sean, you're going to make  
make it.  
  
SEAN  
If I live, they're going to put me  
away. I don't want to live if I can't  
be with you.  
  
STEPHANIE  
No, no. They can get you help. I'll  
visit everyday. Sean shakes his head.  
Stephanie holds him closer.  
  
SEAN  
Stephanie.... I.... love you.  
  
Sean closes his eyes, and his body goes limp in  
Stephanie's arm. CLOSE UP of hockey mask sitting on the  
lawn.  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. SEAN'S BACK YARD - MORNING  
  
A bloody sheet is placed over Sean's body. We pan up to  
see a paramedic. We also see Detective Morris looking on  
  
PARAMEDIC  
Is this the guy that's been hacking  
everyone up?  
  
DETECTIVE MORRIS  
Yep, that's him.  
  
Agent Dante approaches.  
  
AGENT DANTE  
Are you the Detective in charge?  
  
DETECTIVE MORRIS  
Yea...who are you?  
  
AGENT DANTE  
Agent Dante, FBI. I am here for Kane's  
body.  
  
DETECTIVE MORRIS  
Ah, It's about time you guys showed  
up.  
  
Dante gives Morris the eye.  
  
PARAMEDIC  
He's in here, follow me. All three of  
them walk into the house. We see kane  
Dead on the floor.  
  
AGENT DANTE  
We've been looking for this guy for 5  
years, and a wacko with a Jason  
fixation takes him down.  
  
DETECTIVE MORRIS  
Well, some folks have a strange idea  
of entertainment.  
  
AGENT DANTE  
Where are the girls?  
  
DETECTIVE MORRIS  
They're inside. They are a little  
roughed up, but they will be ok.  
(pause)  
This is the most violent crime this  
town has ever seen...the only thing  
that comes close is..  
  
AGENT DANTE  
This is a local matter, I really don't  
care. I just want statements from the  
girls.  
  
DETECTIVE MORRIS  
When are these rabid fans going to  
learn, that this isn't the movies,  
Jason isn't real.  
  
AGENT DANTE  
He is now.  
  
EXT. FRONT YARD - DAY  
  
Stephanie, Kerri, and Amy are lead to a car. Agent Dante  
and Detective Morris get in the car with them and it  
drives off. CAMERA SLOWLY TRACKS from the front yard to  
the back yard, as paramedics carry a body off. As he  
walks away Sean's hockey mask is revealed resting on the  
lawn.  
  
WHITE FADE TO END CREDITS: 


End file.
